A network fabric or fabric refers to networking topology in which network nodes or resources such as, for example, web servers, application servers and/or database servers connect with each other via one or more switches such as, for example, blade switches and/or top of rack (TOR) switches. The network fabric interfaces with a network infrastructure or network cloud such as, for example, an Internet network through an edge of the network.
Each network node or server may have a network interface controller (NIC) resident in the network node or server. A network interface controller such as, for example, an Ethernet controller handles an interface to the network fabric and allows the network node or server to access the network fabric and/or the network cloud. The NIC has a multiple access control (MAC) address which identifies the device uniquely on the network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.